On the Internet, content-sharing platforms, like social networks and others, allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content-sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include professionally produced audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, audio recordings, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smartphones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, and tablet computers) to access the content-sharing platforms to use, play, share, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
One of the important aspects of such content-sharing platforms is the ability for users to share media items with other users, with followers, and with friends. While efforts have been undertaken to facilitate users in sharing media items with others, these efforts have not been entirely satisfactory.